edolafandomcom-20200213-history
Nationalities
Nationalities On the world Edola only humans exist, and the differences between them come from the nations in which they are born. Here is an exhaustive list of the nationalities which your character can be of. Imperial of the Rensten Empire Imperials hail from the Rensten Empire, a land overflowing with gold and people who speak their mind. They have an inborn eloquence which is unrivaled and they make for good leaders. Bonus: 15 Charisma Seawalker of Horizon The denizens of the island nation Horizon, these people are excellent sailors and even better merchants. An old saying goes, "if you see it, it's seen Horizon," which explains perfectly the reach of Horizon's mercantile. These people are bright, knowledgeable, and know the ins and outs of worldwide trade. Bonus: 5 Charisma, 5 Mentality, 3 Mercantile Savage of Frontier Savage was once a derogatory term, but improved relations between the tribes and the Rensten Empire promoted it to a universal demonym. Although most Savages now reside in the city of Branchwall, each associates with his or her own ancestor tribe. The Obo tribe are masters of the bow, a weapon once unique to the frontier and only crudely copied in foreign lands. The Atacax tribe are vicious axe wielders who fear nothing but defeat. The Espari tribe are renowned worldwide for their skill in the use of spears, thrown or otherwise, and some of its members have been recruited to train elite Imperial warriors. Their unique and proprietary style allows the use of a two-handed spear in one hand. Finally there is the Istif tribe, who in ages past unified the tribes of Frontier into a nation at peace. They have a heritage of martial arts, and are lethal with or without weapons. Obo Bonus: 15 Finesse Atacax Bonus: 15 Brawn Espari Bonus: ability to use two-handed weapons in one hand Istif Bonus: 10 Brawn, 5 Alacrity Midlander of Skytorn Skytorn has always been a place of change. Standing between two world powers, this city-state has miraculously managed to maintain its independence. It profits greatly from trade and its citizens are considered the greatest thinkers of the world. Diplomats and scholars, Midlanders know what is where and how and why. Bonus: 10 Mentality, 3 Politics Iiadryilian of Iiadryil An isolated country, Iiadryil has developed not only a unique culture but also a unique language. Their political system is based entirely on violence, backstabbing, and assassination -- political leaders would have climbed a pile of corpses to have been where they were. Imperial influences changed the nation to become more "civilized," but the "might is right" attitude of the country and its people never changed. Geologically, lots of psychore can be found in Iiadryil, contributing to its uniquely empowered invokers. Bonus: 15 Focus, 3 Iiadrese Confederate of the Beasthead Confederacy The confederacy was united under religious belief and that belief is the only thing that maintains the country's singularity. Its central government is empowered only when the city-states submit to it. Their relations with the Rensten Empire are poor because of belief disputes. Because of the separate nature of each city-state, each city-state has unique occupants. The city-state of Pytolac is central geographically and politically, and its people are leaders, speakers, and politicians. Ornoth is the home for crossbowmen and stormbowmen, and it is famous for its Ranger's Guild. The people of Esta settled in a treacherous swamp, and had to rely on stealth and quick reflexes to get by. Even now that their city is large and strong, they inherit their ancestors' abilities. W'rasta lies in the mountains above the great plains, and have a history of hunting mammoth. Its people are strong and courageous. The mountain city-state of Utsoth has burrowed deep into the earth and it is said, "Utsothi are born to take a rock to the head." Pytolac Bonus: 10 Charisma, 5 Mentality Ornoth Bonus: 10 Finesse, 5 Mentality Esta Bonus: 10 Alacrity, 5 Mentality W'rasta Bonus: 10 Brawn, 5 Mentality Utsoth Bonus: 10 Fortitude, 5 Mentality